


Рукоделие

by silksosoft



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft
Summary: Клото (греч. Κλωθώ, «Пряха») — прядущая (нить жизни). В образе прядущей женщины, олицетворяет собой неуклонное и спокойное действие судьбыЛахесис (греч. Λάχεσις, «Судьба») — определяющая судьбу жизни (длину нити). Олицетворяет собой случайности судьбыАтропос или Атропа (греч. Ἄτροπος, «Неотвратимая»), — неумолимая, неотвратимая участь (смерть). Перерезающая нить. Символизирует неотвратимость решений судьбы Все, что назначили в жизни человеку ее сестры, заносит в длинный свиток, а что занесено в свиток судьбы, то неизбежно. В римской мифологии ей соответствует парка Морта.Платон в своей «Республике» изображает мойр сидящими на высоких стульях, в белых одеждах, с венками на головах; все они прядут на веретене необходимости, сопровождая небесную музыку сфер своим пением: Клото поёт о настоящем, Лахесис – о прошедшем,Атропос – о будущем.Ата — богиня заблуждения, помрачения ума





	Рукоделие

1.  
Три девушки в простых белых платьях в освещенной лучами летнего солнца комнате. Легкий ветерок игриво развевает легкие занавеси. Лучи пробираются сквозь резные спинки стульев, рисуя причудливые узоры на полу, накрытом льняной скатертью столе, на глубокой корзине, наполовину заполненной разноцветной пряжей. Старшая, Клотти, ловко, не глядя, свивает пряжу – вьется из-под пальцев ровная нить.  
Средняя, Эсси, вся в веснушках, задорно улыбается, то рассмеется, то нахмурится.  
Эсси вяжет, но постоянно путает петли и пропускает. Добавляет разноцветные нитки, торопится, и вот закономерный результат, в какой-то момент все нити запутываются в узел. Эсси нетерпеливо дергает свое вязание.  
\- Морти, отрежь, а?  
Пока младшая тянется за ножницами, Эсси склоняет голову набок, будто прислушивается, еще раз всматривается в рукоделие.  
\- Где резать? – устав ждать, торопит ее Морти.  
\- Подожди, мама всегда говорила: вязание - процесс творческий! – веселится Эсси, - ты мне лучше подай-ка вот тот клубок, серенький, и … да, еще вон те, два и …  
\- Может хватит?  
\- Подожди, Морти, достань-ка мне _тот_ клубок.  
Когда Морти понимает, о чем просит ее сестра, на ее личико набегает тень:  
\- Эти нитки брать нельзя, - но Эсси так просительно смотрит, что девушка не выдерживает, - на, бери.  
Эсси, смеясь, хватает протянутый сестрой моток:  
\- Ты замечательная, а еще…   
\- Теперь, может, достаточно? – смеется Клотти.  
\- Теперь да, - неожиданно серьезно отвечает Эсси, снова вглядываясь в свою работу. – А начну я с …

2.  
На постоялом дворе с громким названием «Старый король» Арна скоблит тупым ножом столы. Покрасневшими руками усердно чистит и трет старые доски столешницы, а сама мыслями дома, где в комнате, освещенной разве что тусклой масляной лампой, ее ждет единственный человек, который остался у нее на этом свете. Ее бабка сильно сдала за последний год, а разум старухи давно заплутал где-то далеко-далеко в поисках исцеления для скрюченного тела.  
Арна окатила намытые столешницы чистой водой, и, подхватив ведра, побежала к колодцу. Если хозяин будет сегодня щедрым и не поскупится на жалование, то ее сбережений как раз хватит, чтобы не думать о дровах всю зиму. Колодезная цепь загремела, девушка, ловко наполнив ведра, поспешила обратно. Вот еще пару раз и воды хватит до завтрашнего. Арна уже почти дошла до двора, когда за спиной раздался топот и крик «Посторонись!», а потом мальчишка-посыльный просто сбил ее с ног, ведра опрокинулись, и почти у самого крыльца разлилась большая лужа.  
\- Окаянный! Чтоб тебя дракон съел! – закричала девушка парню вслед. Тот набегу обернулся, и, сделав неприличный жест, скрылся в переулке.  
Вот, теперь еще раз за водой идти, потом заправить постель в комнате на третьем этаже – постоялец как раз сегодня съехал, потом кухарке подсобить, и все! Домой.

  
3.  
У мастера Дейрона сегодня был на редкость неудачный день, плавно переходящий в неудачный вечер. Накануне хватив лишку, старый генерал решил доказать супруге, что он еще бодр как единорог, и с разбегу вскочил на коня… попытался вскочить, так будет вернее.  
«А результат-то оказался плачевным: перелом ноги теперь задержит в кровати на пару месяцев, а подмоченную репутацию в глазах супруги он восстанавливать будет еще долго», - усмехался про себя Мастер Дейрон, накладывая повязку и выслушивая бесконечные жалобы генеральши.  
Уже совсем стемнело, когда повозка мастера выехала со двора генерала. Помощник и слуга мастера Инто неторопливо правил коня к дому. Редкие фонари освещали неровную кладку мостовой. Внезапно повозка наскочила на выбоину, раздался скрежет, и со ступицы едва не соскочило колесо. Мастер в сердцах выругался, но Инто успокоил, что ремонт долго не займет, а до дома рукой подать.  
Пешком идти не хотелось, и доктор расслабился, откинувшись на сидении, и, подвернув повыше плед, закрыл глаза и задремал.  
\- Мастер, - позвал Инто, и резко потряс его за плечо, - мастер, проснитесь.

  
4.  
Сол, мастер ночных дел, или проще мастер-вор, стоял в сгущающихся сумерках и пристально вглядывался во всех входящих в трактир «У старого моста». Заказчика еще не было, а время уже подошло. Поздняя осень поддалась на уговоры зимы, и северные ветра вовсю хозяйничали на вечерних улицах. Сильно похолодало. Сол плотнее закутался в плащ, заправил амулет Госпожи в виде стилизованных весов за ворот рубашки, и снова бросил взгляд на входящих завсегдатаев. Стемнело еще больше, а под сердцем все туже и туже затягивался тугой узел предчувствий. Время шло. Вот подъехала повозка, высокая фигура в длиннополом плаще, лицо полностью скрыто в тени натянутого капюшона, исчезла за трактирной дверью. Ожидание закончилось, но Сол все еще медлил, борясь с так неожиданно возникшими сомнениями. Наконец, решившись, он вышел из арки и направился было туда, где его уже ждал заказчик, но его взгляд упал на уличный алтарь Трех сестер. Резкими шагами Сол подошел к нему, и, достав из кармана серебро, бросил на алтарь. «Госпожа, прими дар мой», - пошептал он, прикоснувшись к своему амулету в ритуальном жесте и склонив голову. Но монетки так и остались лежать на алтаре – Госпожа не ответила на призыв. Сол судорожно перебирал в голове причину, по которой Госпоже мог прийтись не по вкусу его дар, она всегда отвечала. Мастеру, от которого отвернулась его Госпожа, не прожить и нескольких дней, все неудачи посыпятся на его голову. Он был бы рад, но данная некогда клятва надежным якорем держала его по эту сторону Порога. Взгляд Сола упал на простое кольцо с нефритом, единственное украшение, которое он носил. Носил как единственную память о том, кто давно ждет его по ту сторону Порога. Венчальное кольцо. Камень, казалось, зажил своей жизнью, пульсировал, то разгораясь, то затухая. Сол медленно стянул его с пальца, и, последний раз прикоснувшись к камню губами, и опустил свою драгоценность на отполированный многими прикосновениями неожиданно теплый алтарный камень. Вспышка на мгновение ослепила его, когда зрение вернулось к нему, алтарь был пуст.

\- Я всего лишь проводник воли нашей Госпожи.  
\- То есть ты отказываешься от заказа? – голос незнакомца был холоден как воды Последнего моря. На Сола накатило чувство опасности, а амулет стал нестерпимо горячим.  
\- Были знаки.  
Незнакомец поднялся – на стол упала монета, – странно повел рукой и, натянув капюшон плаща еще ниже, растворился за дверью трактира. Сразу же, как по команде, пьяный гул усилился, в нем появились истеричные нотки, глиняные кружки громче застучали по деревянным столешницам, и тут и там бормотание перерастало в возгласы и споры. Лица теряли осмысленность, превращаясь в застывшие маски, так похожие на те, в которые служители Аты обряжались в дни прославления своей богини. Добропорядочные граждане, вышедшие перед сном пропустить кружку-другую в компании соседей, исчезли, в их глазах всего на долю секунды мелькнуло безумие, но и этого хватило. Кузнец, в ответ на почти невинное подтрунивание лавочника Тера, заядлого шутника, выдернул из-за пояса свой верный нож. Трактирщик ни с того ни с сего отказался налить в кредит своему соседу, робкому и неподкупно честному мастеру Орту. Тот в ответ грохнул кружкой о стойку так, что осколки разлетелись по всему залу. Вот зеленщик подхватил скамью и, замахнувшись, сбил с ног своего старинного друга плотника Раксу, стоящего к нему спиной. Потасовка мгновенно затянула всех, кто поддался непонятному сумасшествию. Летали и разбивались кружки, под ногами хрустели осколки, крошась в пыль; блеснули ножи, собирая кровавую тризну. Сол прокладывал путь к отступлению, избегая летящих с разных сторон ударов, приседая и отпрыгивая, и почти у самых дверей встретил ясный взгляд, направленный глаза в глаза. Неловкий толчок в спину вынес его вплотную, мгновение, незнакомец резко замахнулся, и только природная ловкость помогла Солу избежать удара в сердце. Клинок только огладил плечо, рукав сразу намок, ткань прилипла к ране. Секундой позже незнакомца рядом уже не было.  
Вывалившись на свежий воздух, Сол огляделся, улица была пуста, в окнах дома напротив свет не горел. Город спал, ни топота стражи, ни криков – захлопнувшаяся за спиной дверь будто разрезала мир на две половинки.  
Беглый осмотр показал, что порез – пустяк, затянется за несколько дней. Сол перетянул его обрывком плаща, и скрылся в темных переходах Нижнего города. Его путь лежал в район порта. Незаметным призраком он пересекал улицы, время от времени замирая и сливаясь с камнем стен. Пару раз он пропустил отряд стражей, патрулировавших улицы, растворившись среди мечущихся теней, отбрасываемых факелами. Подпрыгнув, Сол ухватился за гребень стены, окружавший порт, подтянулся и едва не свалился мешком вниз от накатившего головокружения. Спустившись на дрожащих руках, Сол прислонился спиной к каменной кладке. Порез пульсировал, от него по телу расползалась предательская слабость. Отравленный клинок? Сколько ему осталось, минуты, часы? Похоже, все меньше и меньше. Еще немного и он совсем не сможет двигаться. Единственная надежда, что мастер Дейрон окажется у себя дома, а не уедет проведать очередного больного.  
Собравшись с силами, Сол оторвался от стены и шагнул в темень улицы Зеленого лавра, спускающейся почти к самой воде. Редкие фонари неровными пятнами вырывали из ночи камни брусчатки и плотно закрытые ставнями окна. Ни души. Сол брел от фонаря к фонарю, цепляясь за стены, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. Свет резал глаза, слепил, сбивал с пути. Сол продолжал упрямо брести вперед. «Я должен, должен!» - стучало в висках. «Должен,» - издеваясь, вторил взбесившийся пульс. Пока еще ясное сознание уловило бряцание оружия, топот нескольких ног, и гогот. Стража в порту была скора на расправу, а Сол был для них как шип, засевший в шкуре дракона. Метнувшись из стороны в сторону, едва не покатившись кубарем, заплетаясь и путаясь в собственных ногах, Сон напряженно думал. Улица Зеленого лавра, прямая, ровная стена домов, дальше переулок Дикой кошки, но до него далеко. Если добежать до самого конца, там есть узкий проход на улицу Капитанов, где живет мастер Дейрон. Но сил на такой рывок не оставалось. Мысли бились в истерике. За колодцем достаточно места, но в свете фонаря, площадка вокруг его лежала, как на ладони, будто издеваясь. Только напротив постоялого двора «Старый король», где дом каменщика выдается уступом, небольшой угол погружен в тень, но стоит хоть раз шагнуть с середины дороги, и, прощай, мастер Сол, будет страже сегодня потеха.  
Сол забился в угол, сжал в руке амулет Госпожи и закрыл глаза, борясь с накатывающей слабостью. А боль все глубже ввинчивалась в тело. Стражники приближались, один подтрунивал над новичком, пугая бородатыми байками, остальные посмеивались. Когда они поравнялись со «Старым королем», факелы на долю секунды так причудливо выхватили из темноты скрючившуюся фигуру напротив, что за пляской теней было не понять, человек ли это на самом деле или разыгравшее воображение сыграло с ними злую шутку. Разлепив глаза, Сон разглядел их удаляющиеся спины, и, не удержал негромкий стон боли. Капитан насторожился, выхватил у солдата факел, и, сделав шаг назад, загремел, поскользнувшись на замерзшей у самого крыльца луже. Упавший факел погас. Отборной руганью капитан выместил свое недовольство подчиненными, всеми жителями, да и целым светом, кряхтя, поднялся и, гаркнув на солдат, потопал вниз по улице, напрочь забыв о непонятных тенях и звуках улицы Зеленого лавра.  
Сол дождался, пока стража скроется за поворотом, и, собрав последние силы, в бреду, побрел дальше. Тело двигалось как изломанная кукла, будто пьяный кукловод, растеряв в алкогольном угаре всю сноровку, решил потешить себя пляской поломанных кукол. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, Сол, краешком сознания цепляясь за реальность, фиксировал отдельные детали. Вот упала первая снежинка, а на подоконнике у цветочницы белеют ромашки, и это поздней осенью, вот среди ставней пробивается луч, ломаной дорожкой ложась на мостовую. В ушах раздается голос, шепчущий ласковые слова. Промозглый ветер пробирается под плащ и сразу становится зябко. Знакомые руки невесомо ложатся на плечи. Вот арка проулка – ему туда – впереди тонкий силуэт, зовет, манит за собой. Сол падает в теплые объятия, и перед тем, как сознание покидает его, слышит голос, зовущий - «Мастер, мастер, проснитесь».  
Я… Кто я? Ничего не помню, кто я… Сопротивляться – чему? Память подбрасывает яркими картинками обрывки воспоминаний. На тонкой руке кольцо с зеленым камнем, знакомый голос все твердит: «Обещай, что ты выживешь, а я буду ждать у Порога». И его, сквозь зубы, как приговор, «обещаю».  
Темнота, лишь в пугающей тишине кружатся тени.   
Перед глазами встает единственное родное лицо, губы складываются в печальную улыбку. До боли знакомое прикосновение, Сол тянется за ним, ловя губами ускользающий поцелуй. Его ледяное прикосновение проясняет сознание Сола, он один в Вечных сумерках, вот, вдалеке, казалось, мелькнул знакомый силуэт, и Сол бросается за ним, тот ускользает, то прячется за пеленой, то появляется вновь, а родной голос все звучит: «Ты обещал». Потянувшись за любимым, Сол выплыл из охватившего разум марева.  
\- Сол, ты слышишь меня? Очнись, упрямый мальчишка, и куда тебя на этот раз занесло, – Сол услышал встревоженный голос мастера Дейрона.  
\- Никуда я не денусь, мастер, я обещал, - прошептал-прохрипел Сол, прежде чем провалиться в целительный сон. Он уже не видел, что на лице мастера выражение крайней озабоченности уступило место облегчению. Не почувствовал, как его подняли и бережно перенесли в дом, как его раны аккуратно перевязали, а ссадины намазали мазями, и уложив на перины, оставили под надзором сиделки. Он спал, и снилось ему, что…

5\. Морти негромко напевает, ей вторит Клотти, светлая головка Эсси склонилась над вязанием. Девушка вслушивается в пение сестер, мягко улыбаясь своим мыслям, а спицы все так и мелькают. И только когда руки на мгновение замирают, то можно разглядеть, как на тонком пальце мягким светом мерцает нефрит.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Клото (греч. Κλωθώ, «Пряха») — прядущая (нить жизни). В образе прядущей женщины, олицетворяет собой неуклонное и спокойное действие судьбы   
> Лахесис (греч. Λάχεσις, «Судьба») — определяющая судьбу жизни (длину нити). Олицетворяет собой случайности судьбы   
> Атропос или Атропа (греч. Ἄτροπος, «Неотвратимая»), — неумолимая, неотвратимая участь (смерть). Перерезающая нить. Символизирует неотвратимость решений судьбы Все, что назначили в жизни человеку ее сестры, заносит в длинный свиток, а что занесено в свиток судьбы, то неизбежно. В римской мифологии ей соответствует парка Морта.  
> Платон в своей «Республике» изображает мойр сидящими на высоких стульях, в белых одеждах, с венками на головах; все они прядут на веретене необходимости, сопровождая небесную музыку сфер своим пением: Клото поёт о настоящем, Лахесис – о прошедшем,   
> Атропос – о будущем.  
> Ата — богиня заблуждения, помрачения ума


End file.
